Regina Berry
Biolizard28 60. Regina Berry Are you seeing a pattern here? Case 2-3 characters are a bunch of specialists who we'd all hate if not for one endearing trait. In this case, it's her adorable naivety. ---- CantFaketheFunk 47. Regina Berry Speaking of Regina... She was cute. I liked the cute. And I liked the sort of innuendo that she and Maya had, lulz (okay maybe not really). She was sort of stupid, though, but mainly made up for it with the cute. ---- Cloud and Squall 38th: Regina Berry Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: "Hey Max! What do you think Zimbabwe is like? Do you think there are castle made of cake, and bunnies who can talk...?" Innocent Regina. She never really knew much about the real world. It was because of that, Bat died. It wasn't really her fault- and she never realized it was her fault, or what she had done. Her father tried to spare her of all of that. But in the end, she saw the truth for what it was. I think that she needed to see a more serious side of the world. Something that I don't think Russell could have shown her. She was a good animal tamer. She was a cute girl. And she was sweet. The kind of girl you might picture being at the circus. She was a bit naive. But all of that was well explained. I wonder if she ever realized Trilo wasn't an actual person... That would've been an Awkward honeymoon. ---- DNEA 82. Regina Berry I've tried to block 2-3 from my mind and thankfully I don't remember much about Regina. From the jumbled mess of my memory, I do remember was that I absolutely loathed her, that some reason everyone fell in love with her, and that she generally came off as annoying. I suppose some people found it cute, but I just... egh. ---- Naye745 42. Regina Berry i have to agree with maya and phoenix; there's something charming about regina that makes her impossible to hate (though i bet like half the people reading this will disagree) i really thought she was a good character in the sea of stupidity that was 2-3 :D ---- Paratroopa1 49. Regina Berry Oh look, yet another 2-3 character. Regina... well, she's absolutely adorable, and her amazing naiveté makes for a few funny conversations, as well as two even funnier murders. Other than that, I honestly can't think of too much to say about her. She was all right. I thought it would've been totally awesome if she was the one who murdered her own father, and her overly cute, bubbly personality was just a front for the evil, murderous ***** she really is, but I guess Dahlia sorta covered that niche in the next game. ---- SSBM_Guy 59. Regina Berry http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/regina.png Case(s): 2-3 Uh...so...Regina. Regina is that one character...uh...what's the word...there's, like, this certain word that describes her...and it's not coming into my mind right now...Ah! Naive! That's the word. Yeah, I don't know how to do that cool marking with the two dots over the i. <_< So, yeah. Regina has this fantasy view of the world. She doesn't really understand death or injuries too well. And hell, Regina's character is really unrealistic. Nobody can be that naive. I mean, seriously. What. Anyways, Regina gets all the men. I mean, look. Maximillion Galactica, the expert womanizer. Bat, who is considered a womanizer unless stated otherwise. And Trilo, who is awesome. And hell...Russell loves her, too. Just...not in that sorta way. <_< Regina isn't really a hate-able character, but she's not that good of a character either. Plus, she is, pretty much, the cause of one of the more idiotic murders in PW. >_> ---- transience 50. Regina Berry - uhh she jumps and she's shiny and she's got some lesbian thing going on with Maya - someone alert Funk so he can make a three-post masterpiece ---- WiggumFan267 56. Regina Berry For someone pretty important to the case, I felt like we did a lot more talking to her outside of court than in it. Still, her "childlike"ness I thought was kind of annoying at first, but it was cool how it ended up being implemented into the case... The fact that she didn't know what Bat's "death" really meant was a nice representation of the fact, but the fact she didn't seem to care seemed to just be ignorance, not childlike. They did play up that angle though. ---- Leonhart4 91. Regina Berry The Good: Well, she makes a good first impression when you meet her, with her saving Phoenix's life from the tiger and all that. And I guess she is kinda cute in a way. The Best: This was definitely when she finally realized how her extreme naivete had ruined the lives of several people. It was great when Moe brought her to court and told Phoenix to make sure Regina hears it all because she needs to know the truth. The Bad: If you couldn't tell, I find her naivete annoying rather than adorable. The fact that she was completely oblivious to all the harm she caused and then blew it off as if it was nothing...I can somewhat understand why it drove Acro crazy to the point where he wanted her dead. The Worst: That was when she suggested that she and Maya try on the other's clothes, and thus creating a completely unneeded lesbian innuendo for weird people to fantasize about! Category:Fictional characters